1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adhesive tape having excellent writability and photostatic property and a process for its production.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An adhesive tape of this type is generally called a mending adhesive tape and useful for mending e.g. drawings. The mending adhesive tape is required to be writable by e.g. a pencil (hereinafter referred to as "writability") and tearable by fingers in the transverse direction of the tape (hereinafter referred to as "finger-tearability") and to have excellent light transmittance so as to permit photostatic reproduction therethrough (hereinafter referred to as "photostatic property").
Heretofore, in order to improve primarily the writability and finger-tearability among the required properties for a mending adhesive tape, it has been proposed to incorporate fine inorganic filler particles in the base sheet of an adhesive tape, and such a tape is actually commercially available. However, in such a tape, light scattering is likely to be caused by the inorganic filler particles per se or by voids or cracks formed at the interface between the inorganic filler particles and the base sheet resin, and the total percent light transmittance of the tape tends to be thereby reduced. Thus, such a tape is inferior in the photostatic property and is not suitable as a mending adhesive tape.